When my Dreams lead to you
by MadameAriellaCabot
Summary: Two lives were forever intertwined as soul-mates but were eternally cursed to a life of tragedy and death. When Kagome and Sesshomaru both start to have the same mysterious dreams they wonder the meaning behind them only to be threatened by evil forces that are intent to keep them from discovering the truth and what their dreams truly lead to...each other.
1. When my Dreams lead to you

_When my Dreams lead to you_

_**Prologue**_

Before the existence of mortals and beasts and of the land that we now thrive on, there were Gods and Goddesses who were locked within a constant war. It was an unending battle for power and control within their Heavenly realm that progressed to the point of their near extinction. Amaterasu, the wise and breathtakingly beautiful Goddess of the Sun, who had the seen the slaughter of so many of her fellow Gods, could no longer bring herself to fight. She began to see the wrong in the ways of her Realm and fore took a journey upon herself to single-handedly change the ways of her Heavenly peers for the better. One-by-one, Gods and Goddesses alike began to take pause before going into battle and with a little more encouragement from the Goddess Amaterasu; they too began to see the error in their ways. Before long a cloud of peace and tranquility blanketed the Heavenly Realm of the Gods as they lived in quietude.

As the Gods nestled into a happy and much calmer Realm, love was quickly coming into fruition. With no impending wars or hateful vendettas taking place, the Gods and Goddesses learned to respect and eventually build a mutual affection for one another. One such love that blossomed was between the kind-hearted Sun Goddess Amaterasu and the aloof yet tender God of the Moon, Tsukuyomi. Wanting to commemorate their love they decided to create replicas of themselves. They took a piece of the moon to shape two forms they deemed to call 'humans' and captured the brightness of the sun to put inside each of the beings to give them life. To ensure that the humans would be inseparable, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi each pulled off a string from their clothing then intertwined the two threads together before placing it within both of the humans. These types of humans would be forever deemed as 'soul-mates'. Awed by their wondrous creation, other Gods began to follow suit and that was the birth of the human race. The Gods spoiled them greatly, creating astonishingly intricate sceneries to please them and wild beasts to entertain them. The humans relished in all the attention and for a long period of time there was great joy within the Heavenly Realm.

However, there was a God who was seething with animosity towards Tsukuyomi and selfishly desired Amaterasu all for himself. With a heart bustling with pure evil and the need to wreak chaos within the realm, the Storm God Susanoo took Amaterasu in the dead of night whilst she slumbered and brought her to a New Realm he had created in her honor. Though it was a stunning sight with all the trees that seemed to stretch high to the heavens and plains of bright green grass extending for miles, Amaterasu was still greatly infuriated with Susanoo's audacious kidnapping act. She demanded to return to the Heavenly Realm and back to her love, Tsukuyomi, but Susanoo refused and instead proceeded to force a kiss on the defenseless Amaterasu. It was at that moment Tsukuyomi, in an attempt to bring back his beloved, arrived at the New Realm only to find her in the arms of Susanoo. Enraged at the scene before him, Tsukuyomi cursed Susanoo and Amaterasu both, as well as all the other Gods and Goddesses, from falling in love. Amaterasu cries fell on deaf ears as she tried to plead with her love to understand what had happened.

Returning to the Heavenly Realm, Tsukuyomi continued on his crazed tirade and in order to ensure the damnation of the human race, he made them mortal and weak. Unable to break the soul-mates bond, however, he instead cursed the couples, reciting that if any human dare fall in love with their soul-mate they would both be ill-fated and meet an untimely death. He then proceeded to send them down to the New Realm where Amaterasu still remained trapped.

Enraged by the banishment of their humans, the Gods revolted against Tsukuyomi and launched the Heavenly Realm into a catastrophic war. Many Gods were brutally slaughtered and in the end Tsukuyomi remained supreme. Taking reign of the Heavenly Realm, he forbade all Gods and Goddesses from making any more 'soul-mates', and prohibited the Gods from coupling. Broken and defeated the Gods had no choice but to consent to the new decree and watched in bereavement as their precious creations were left unsheltered and defenseless in the New Realm. With what little powers they had left, the remaining Gods sent down their last bit of enchantment to a select group of humans. What delight and peace that had encased the Heavenly Realm was now departed and what was left in its wake was despair and tyranny. As the Gods looked on the human race, they could only hope that their salvation was within them.

Authors Note: First story that I have ever wrote so hopefully it's coming out good. It's been a story I've been meaning to write for a while but I've never really had time to do it. This prologue is the backbone of the whole story and as time progresses you will be able to see that implemented in the chapters. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charcaters from the series that privilege is for the wondrously talented Rumiko Takahashi


	2. A Dream Awakened

_A Dream Awakened_

_**Chapter 1**_

A shadowy figure from deep within the darkest region of a forest whispered an inaudible chant before relinquishing two brightly shining white spheres into the air to find their intended targets. One orb travelled east, the other west, each swiftly whisking through the tranquil night sky. The orb that was travelling towards the western lands travelled across vast waters of lakes and springs and side-stepped the tightly enclosed Yaku Cedar trees till finally it reached its destination at the regal grounds of the Western Palace. Passing right through the dense stone walls that guarded the palace, it slowed its pace while inconspicuously circling the grand fortress.

The Western Palace was astonishing in its sheer size. Standing approximately 70 feet and stretching for a near 1000 acres, the Fortress was daunting to say the least. Elaborate masonry work was carefully implemented in every piece of stone and a stunning marble slated walkway in the shape of a double horseshoe welcomed guests to the main entryway of the Palace. Bright green grass that surrounded the Western Palace sat still in the cool night hours. Near the East Wing of the Fortress laid a serene garden that nestled outlandish looking plants of all shades of blues and yellows. Resting in the heart of the garden was a gorgeous marble statue of a crescent moon that stood nearly 15 feet. Positioned at the bottom tip of the crescent moon sat a full moon. The pastel colored statue reflected the bright illumination of the orb as it caressed the contours of the sculpture before retreating back to its objective. Whirling towards the grand balcony of the reigning Western Lords chamber, the glowing sphere turned a soft blue in color before floating through the locked balcony doors. It travelled to the bed of the sleeping Western Lord and whirled above his sleeping form as whispered words were carried by the wind into the Lords bedchambers, "_...My sweet Prince of Night find what has been lost to you see what can only be viewed through your dreams…and may you succeed or forever be condemned to your fate…"_, as the soft voice carried off the blue orb began to gradually descend near the Western Lords body directly above his heart. It paused for a mere second before expeditiously shooting into the Lords heart.

With a sudden flash of white hot fire piercing his heart the Prince of the Western Lands awoke with a start and clutched his burning chest. It was unlike any pain he had ever felt before. It wasn't the type of pain caused by any wound or illness; it was the type of pain formed from a heart-wrenching anguish and it was quickly immobilizing his body. The Prince's roar shook the Western Palace to its core as the haunting ring of despair was carried all throughout the Palace. Before Sesshomaru succumbed to his agony, he heard a soft whisper carry into his room,"…_Rest my Prince_…_you will be fine_…", and before Sesshomaru could find the source of the voice he surrendered to his pain and fell into a deep slumber.

The orb that had journeyed east had a much shorter flight and quickly found its target sleeping silently under an old white oak tree. The woman slept in close range to a few others that soundlessly slept in peace. Just as the orb that had travelled west did, this orb also turned a soft blue in color and spun above the priestess. A sudden gust of wind rustled through the leaves from the trees above and a few members of the slumbering group stirred in their sleep before once more returning to their peaceful dreams. The same voice who had whispered to the Western Lord now directed their voice to the young priestess, "_My beautiful Priestess whose smile lights this Realm...let your dreams show you your true fate and harness your inner strength so that you may rewrite the Destiny of all…do not fail Priestess or this Realm will be doomed for eternity…". _ The wind carried the voice off and the blue orb soared into Kagome's heart causing her to suddenly wake from her sleep. Her deafening scream instantly woke the others and they anxiously ran to her side. She was sobbing frantically and begging for the pain to stop. Sango grabbed the hysterical woman and held her close as Miroku rushed to their side to examine Kagome. He ran his eyes across the uncovered areas of Kagome but could not see any visible signs of wounds and as he lifted his hand to place gently against Kagome's forehead, he could sense no illness or darkness from within. He stood back bewildered and before he ran off to grab some herbal medicines their Priestess fell limp within Sango's protective embrace.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as a distressed look painted his face. Falling to his knees Inuyasha asked almost in an inaudible voice, "Sango is she…" before choking off the last of his sentence and fighting back angry tears.

Sango strained to hear the faint breathing of her friend before shaking her head in a silent 'no' and replied, "She's unconscious", while Inuyasha and the rest of the group fell into a silence as they looked on in relief.

"Don't just stare dammit! I'll need to check the rest of her body to see if there are any injuries we missed. Miroku go bring some herbs to ease her pain and Inuyasha survey the area for anyone who looks suspicious," Sango said in desperation as she looked on at her best friend's unconscious state.

They all continued to gaze upon the priestess for another moment, each troubled by what had just happened to their loved one, before quickly running off to do their assigned tasks. Shippo tearfully stood next to Sango praying to any God that would listen that the woman who looked after him like a mother would wake up and be better again.

As Sango hurriedly undressed Kagome she could only gasp at what she beheld. She and Shippo both looked on in shock as a blue outline of a crescent moon glowed brightly seemingly from within Kagome. The mark was above Kagome's heart and as Sango went to touch the outline with her hand, a sudden shock of electricity flared against her fingers causing her to instantly pull back.

"Sango are you ok?!" Shippo was starting to burst into a new round of tears and before Sango could respond to the kitsune, Miroku returned with the herbs. Sango quickly grabbed the nearby blanket that Kagome discarded earlier and covered her friend with it. She left the mark uncovered hoping Miroku would know what it was.

Miroku looked just as astonished and equally confused as they were when he saw the mark as he knelt beside their unconscious friend. After a brief pause he quickly went about grounding the herbs before mixing them together and pouring it all into a contraption Kagome had called a 'water bottle'. He shook the bottle to let the medicine fully disintegrate into the water. "Sango would you please lift up her head, I need to pour this into her mouth." Miroku sounded slightly scared, as if he knew whatever the reason why the mark was placed on Kagome meant danger for the rest of them.

Sango did as Miroku asked but before he raised the bottle to Kagome's lips she stopped him to say, "Miroku this mark was made by something Divine, it refused to let me touch it but when I was shocked by it I felt a rush of Holy energy. What does that mean?" Miroku raised his gaze to look directly into Sango's concerned eyes and told her simply, "Kagome has been marked by a God."

Frustrated and angry at his answer Sango yelled, "Don't you dare just give me that ludicrous answer! Why the hell would a God want to mark Kagome? Why did the mark bring her so much pain? …Will she be ok…?" At the end of her last question, silent tears fell down Sango's ivory skin as she looked down upon the woman who had been her most trusted confidant and dearest friend for years. She cradled Kagome's head as a strong sob racked her body when she remembered her best friend's anguished face. Sango felt a calming hand place itself on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Miroku's sympathetic face. "Kagome will live. I'm not sure why anyone or anything would want to mark our Kagome but the mark itself is not radiating any sinister presence and like you said she has been marked by something Divine and the only explanation I can give is that she has been marked by a God. She will make it through this ordeal she just needs rest and this medicine will ease any pain she may feel after she awakens." Miroku lifted up the water bottle to indicate to Sango that she still needed to raise Kagome's head for him and as Sango quickly wiped away her tears on the back of her sleeve; she delicately lifted Kagome's head so that she would safely be able to swallow the contents in the water bottle. Gingerly, Miroku brought the medicine laced water to Kagome's lips and slowly poured the contents into her mouth, letting her slumbering body take its time to swallow it before pouring more. Once the water bottle was empty he put it to the side and helped Sango lay Kagome down into a comfortable position. The three of them were watching Kagome's sleeping form, all with different thoughts racing through their minds, when Inuyasha returned to camp.

"There was no sign of anyone being in this area. Whoever did this to Kagome was cloaking their presence. How is she doing?" Though his question was directed at Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha's eyes never strayed away from Kagome's comatose-like body. She seemed restless even though there was no expression in her face that conveyed that. Inuyasha knew that the woman he loved was fighting something from within her. His hands clenched into fists as he thought about the bastard who did this to _his _Kagome. He then swore that he would find the person responsible for this and kill them mercilessly. Then he noticed the shape of a crescent moon glowing brightly above Kagome's breast. The color and shape seemed eerily similar to him somehow but the more pressing matter of how it got there needed to be answered first. "What the hell is that thing on Kagome?!"

"She should be fine Inuyasha calm down. We believe it to be a mark made by someone with Holy powers. I believe Kagome passed out due to the pain of being marked but we gave her some medicine to ease that. She should wake by morning. However I don't believe that whoever did this to Kagome actually came here, I think it was an enchantment that was placed upon her." Miroku stopped to think about what he just suggested. To him, it was the only thing that made sense. Interrupting his thoughts Inuyasha replied, "What do you mean an enchantment? So you're saying another priestess or priest put a curse on Kagome?!"

Inuyasha turned around as he became increasingly enraged at the thought of a Holy being placing a curse on a fellow priestess and was about to tear down the nearest shrine but Miroku cut him off, "No this is too powerful of an enchantment to be from any priest or priestess. They can only harness spiritual energy and even when they do that there is always some type of aura that's left over by their use of the energy. The Holy being that marked Kagome used the other elements to travel unnoticed and to mark her. The only thing that could do that, Inuyasha, is a God."

Inuyasha turned back to them in shock. He was stunned at the revelation that a God had done this to Kagome. And then it suddenly hit him. The reason why the mark on Kagome seemed so similar was because he had seen it thousands of times before on the one person he despised the most. Inuyasha looked at his friends and firmly said, "We need to find Sesshomaru."

Author's Note: Thank you so much for my first ever review LoveInTheBattleField and I'm glad you enjoyed the story! This chapter was definitely a pain to write and took me nearly all day but now that all the of the foundation of the story is written the rest of the chapters will just keep getting better from here on out. Thank you to everyone who is supporting me on this story it really encourages me as a writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters affiliated with the series.


End file.
